James O'Reilley
Introduction James O'Reilley was a tow driver and mechanic for Street Dreams. He also worked with 101 next to Mav Doretto. Biography Not much is known about James O'Reilley. He has no living relatives and not many friends besides his affiliation with 101. He has been a meth cook and user for a long time. He was first found by Mav while trying to bag meth with a man in a red sweatshirt because Mav heard that James was asking around about him. That was the same incident where Mav cut his pinky off and gave it to Alexis Freeman as a gift. Since then, Mav and James have become very close friends and partners. James is also the sole supplier of meth in Los Santos, but not the only cook. Isabelle Knight James was one of the primary people involved in perpetuating the addiction and death of Isabelle Knight, a meth head who hung around him, Simon Edwards, and Mav at the repair shop. He initially went under the pseudonym Jerome, or J, and wore a hockey mask to hide his identity when he supplied Simon and Isabelle with meth to sell. Eventually, he was ordered to kill her but was unable to finish the job. Since her return, he and Mav freely talked with her and continued to keep her addicted to their meth through intimidation. Not a few weeks later, Mav and James both orchestrated the attempted murder of Isabelle. Unknown to them, she is still alive and in witness protection for a possible case against Mav and James. Stabbing and Coma Sometime in February 2018, James was found stabbed in the Canals by an officer and transported to the hospital. Prior to the stabbing, James had become extremely paranoid and started using excessive amounts of meth and weed. Jack Jackson from Grove Street had been manipulating James and causing him to believe that multiple gangs were out to kill him, which was only partially true. This was so that Jack could take James under his wing and get his meth recipe from him, cutting out the middleman so that Grove street could make their own meth. This caused him to virtually go insane, to the point where even Mav couldn't talk him out of his paranoia. Days later, he turned up in the hospital and was placed in a medically induced coma. The doctor's report showed that he was not only stabbed with a knife, but the knife was twisted and bored through his stomach, causing him to bleed out. His heart and breathing stopped for approximately 20 minutes, so if he ever woke from his coma he would likely be brain dead. Further information from the police indicated that he had old scarring on his wrists and thighs as well, indicating self-harm. It is still unknown who stabbed James and there are few to no police leads. As of May 13th, 2018 James awoke from his coma and escaped custody at the hospital. The hospital notified the police and called him a "danger to himself and others". He was shortly reunited through text with Bruce Greenwell and Alexis Freeman, two of his closest friends, who were bewildered by his sudden appearance. Although he remembered some basic details, James has severe memory loss and could not remember how he was stabbed or anyone outside of his closest friends. Later, James turned himself in after running over Ayda Clarke in the Street Dreams parking lot and having Leon Church put out money in return for his location. In front of the DA Alexandra Babot, Captain Johnny Dazzler, and Sr. Trooper Samuel Holtz, James gave up nearly everything he had ever done working for Mav including the meth operation, dealings with Jack Jackson, gun trade with Baada Ka, and more. He then went into witness protection. Death James O'Reilley was taken from Witness Protection by The Dynasty, led by Yu-Jen Gwisin. The Dynasty took him to a location in the city, where they made Leon Church question and kill James O'Reilley. His teeth and fingers were also removed by members of the Dynasty. Known Victims * Joey Uldrich: Cut pinky off * Simon Edwards: Tore out teeth and cut off pinkies, shot by Mav Doretto with a shotgun after attempting to take James hostage * Isabelle Knight: Stabbed multiple times; survived * Noah Pierce: Shot with a pistol; survived Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters